The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) has released Request for Applications (RFA) Number RFA DP-06-004: Demonstration Project for Identifying Individuals at High-Risk for Chronic Kidney Disease. This application is from Allan J. Collins, MD (Organization: National Kidney Foundation;Other Significant Contributors: Chronic Disease Research Group). The Specific Aims are to: (1) use National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES) and United States Renal Data System (USRDS) data to identify and Kidney Early Evaluation Program (KEEP) data to validate simple measures to select individuals at high risk for chronic kidney disease (CKD);(2) use NHANES data to identify and KEEP data to validate a panel of clinical measures to determine the kidney health status of people at risk for CKD;(3) use the KEEP database to longitudinally assess the kidney health status of individuals at high risk for CKD;(4) in collaboration with the CDC, implement a CKD screening process in four states;(5) assess the ability of the screening process to accurately identify and stage individuals at high risk for CKD;(6) demonstrate the ability of the screening process to improve the identification, staging, and treatment of individuals at high risk for CKD;and (7) produce a report to guide implementation of the demonstration project in other states. The achievement of these aims will fulfill the RFA's intent to develop a screening system for use in four states that will demonstrate the ability of such a system to improve the identification, staging, and treatment of individuals with CKD. Because education plays an important part in disease control and prevention, promotion of CKD awareness to patients, physicians, and communities will be part of this effort. The CKD screening system envisioned in this application also seeks to improve treatment of a devastating complication of CKD, cardiovascular disease. RELEVANCE TO PUBLIC HEALTH: Approximately 20 million adults in the United States have significant kidney disease and/or kidney damage, with millions more at risk due to conditions such as diabetes and hypertension. The screening system proposed in this application addresses the public-health need to target high-risk individuals in order to improve prevention and control of CKD and reduce the cost of its treatment.